


Your Average Rose

by hoshitalk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshitalk/pseuds/hoshitalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jihoon thinks he’s pretty average. Average looks, average grades, average, well, everything. Except for probably composing, but that’s not the point. He doesn’t wish to be someone greater, despite everyone telling him he could be, he’s pretty content with just being average. </p>
<p>So that’s why he’s utterly confused as to why the tall, gorgeous, totally-not-average Yoon Jeonghan in front of him was holding out a rose and nervously asking him out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Average Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PictureMeBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/gifts).



> reposted cause i messed up the publishing date ahaha

Lee Jihoon thinks he’s pretty average. Average looks, average grades, average, well, everything. Except for probably composing, but that’s not the point. He doesn’t wish to be someone greater, despite everyone telling him he could be, he’s pretty content with just being average. 

So that’s why he’s utterly confused as to why the tall, gorgeous, totally-not-average Yoon Jeonghan in front of him was holding out a rose and nervously asking him out on a date. Jihoon looks at the flower, then at Jeonghan, then back at the flower again, for once at a loss for words.

“Um, you don’t have to say yes of course.” Jeonghan laughs, rubbing the back of his neck when Jihoon still doesn’t say anything after a few minutes pass. The petite male blinks at him, then back at the flower in Jeonghan’s hands, biting his lower lip and twisting the straps of his backpack as he tries to come up with something to say. (Jeonghan kind of dies a little on the inside, this boy is gonna be the death of him, he swears.)

“I’m flattered? But why me? I’m just average. You could find someone so much better.” He finally asks as he gently takes the rose into his hands. The pink-haired boy knows that Jeonghan’s probably a little disappointed with his answer, but he needs to know. Why would someone like Jeonghan want to date someone like Jihoon, when he could be dating, oh, maybe also-totally-not-average-either Hong Jisoo with the sparkling eyes holding the secrets of the universe (okay he’s exaggerating a little, but his eyes really do sparkle and he’s not sure if it’s scientifically possible but it is). 

“You think you’re average?” 

Jihoon nods absently, marveling at how the rose petals feel like soft, fuzzy velvet between his fingers. He flinches when gentle hands cup his face, making him look up at the blonde in front of him. 

“Why do you think that?” Jeonghan asks him with furrowed eyebrows. Jihoon can feel his face heat up as Jeonghan keeps looking at him and it feels like the elder’s staring into him, taking him apart piece by piece and putting him back together again. 

“Because it’s true?” He answers, and winces because it sounds like he doesn’t believe it himself. He really does though; the only thing that’s remotely special about him is his talent for composing, and even then, that’s only slightly above average. “I’m not that special at all, really.”

“But you are though.” Jeonghan smiles, still cupping his face. Jihoon knows that he’s probably tomato red by now, but he can’t look away from Jeonghan’s kind, adoring gaze.

“Who else can make up a song on the spot and still have it sound so beautiful? Who else is incredibly kind even as they try to hide it with biting sarcasm and violent means?” 

Jihoon blushes at that, but doesn’t get a chance to say anything as Jeonghan keeps talking.  
“Every time you smile, it’s like the sun finally came out from behind the clouds. Did you know that? Even if everything is going wrong, just seeing you happy makes everything better. Jihoonnie, you’re not average at all. You’re one of a kind.” Jeonghan tells him with a bright grin, tucking his hands back into his pockets, though it falters a little as he speaks again. 

“If you’ll let me... I can show you how.” 

Jihoon gives the elder a shy smile before he ducks his head, embarrassed by the confession. If he can make Jeonghan feel like this, if Jeonghan notices all these things about him and still likes him, then maybe he isn’t that average after all. 

“I still don’t believe you.” He finally says, looking up at the elder. Jeonghan’s hopeful expression falls, a soft ‘oh’ leaving his lips. The lilac haired male opens his mouth when Jihoon stops him with a touch of his hand, staring at him with wide eyes before breaking out into an ecstatic grin after hearing what the younger said. 

“But if you’re willing to show me... maybe I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for four months im so sorry otl  
> i feel like my writing got worse ;; but i hope you like this mimi ♥


End file.
